Cartazes, panfletos e buttons
by Jhu Radcliffe
Summary: As vezes a unica coisa que o amor precisa é um pouco de publicidade... [JL]


**N/A:** Essa oneshot é meu singelo presente para a _miss Jane_ que faz aniversario hoje!

Todos Juntos: **PARABENS MISS JANE !**

_enjoyy..._

* * *

Cartazes, panfletos e buttons

- Eu. Não. Consigo. Fazer. Isso. - falei pela 4849303ª vez. - Marlene me ajuda!

- Se você me explicar o que eu estou tentando fazer aqui eu te ajudo... - ela retrucou rindo.

- Eu sou simplesmente a pior aluna _ever_! – falei fazendo a pior cara que eu consigo. Quer dizer, a cara que eu _imagino _ser a pior.

- Cala a boca Lily! Você é uma das melhores alunas que eu conheço. – finalizou me puxando para o centro da sala, já que eu tinha acabado de me jogar em uma das milhares de cadeiras que havia lá.

- Então eu sinto te dizer, amada Lene, mas você precisa expandir seu círculo de amizades... Principalmente com nerds.

Ela riu de mim pela enésima vez.

Vende-se saquinho de risada com forma humana. Hum... Ficou ótimo! A cara dessa minha melhor amiga desnaturada.

- Lene você ainda não entendeu. Eu. Vou. Zerar. Esse. Teste. E isso é horrível por que até o Potter vai passar.

- Lily você é ridícula... -ela falou rindo muito mais. _Disso_ eu sei baby... – e você não vai zerar esse teste igualmente ridículo. E não tem nada de errado no Potter passar. Ele é um dos garotos mais inteligentes que eu conheço.

- Você conhece gente demais Marlene querida. -disse uma voz à porta.

Eu, obviamente, não esperava a voz de ninguém, muito menos do Potter, porque eu tinha pedido para a professora reservar a sala para eu e a Lene (eu bem mais que a Lene, claro.) de modo que quando eu o ouvi dei um grito e fiz um movimento brusco com a varinha, e como tudo que eu faço dá errado, começou a nevar dentro da sala. _Maravilha!_

Ofereço-me como garota do tempo, porem sem previsão para que os desastres cataclismáticos que eu possa vir a causar sejam reparados. Se eu desistir de ser curandeira posso usar esse anúncio no jornal...

Me virei bem devagar pra dar aquela impressão de quando você está com muita raiva, não que fizesse diferença porque eu estava mesmo com muita raiva, e dei de cara com o Potter que tinha (muita) neve nos cabelos(muitíssimo) arrepiados.

- Eu exijo exclusividade quanto a ser o mais inteligente Lenezinha. – ele falou por cima do meu ombro para a minha amiga que agora ria da neve que caia cor de rosa. - E você não vai zerar o teste Lil.

Revirei meus olhos. Transfiguração já era ruim o bastante quando só tinham duas pessoas na sala (eu e a Lene) então você pode imaginar como vai ser com o Potter aqui.

- Se você não consegue falar "Evans" então não me chame de coisa alguma. E pode ir vazando Potter. Eu _preciso_ me dar bem nesse teste e com você aqui as chances são nulas, ou melhor, **negativas**.

- Eu sei que minha presença te incomoda Lily. - ele falou andando até mim, no que para cada passo dele para frente eu dava uns três pra trás. - E a sua melhor amiga admitiu: _eu sou_ _o melhor_ _aluno_ da escola.

Um cartaz escrito "Morte a James Potter" e alguns buttons parece interessante só pra mim?

- Você está me oferecendo ajuda?

- Você está aceitando?

- Não!

- Sim, eu estou oferecendo.

Respira... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,10. Pronto.

- Lily, você sabe fazer isso parar?- ele perguntou com uma cara indescritível. Procurei Marlene disfarçadamente, mas a f..d...p... da garota tinha sumido. Amigos amigos, "eu quero te matar" à parte? _No way_.

- Humm... Não. –resmunguei. - Mas levando em conta que foi culpa sua, você é quem deveria fazer parar.

Ele sorriu e fez um floreio com a varinha e (_surprise surprise_) parou de nevar.

- Viu? É fácil.

Ingressos para o funeral do Potter aqui! Traga suas próprias pedras e te damos 50 de desconto. Fica bem numa faixa colorida na entrada de Hogsmead não?

- Vi Potter. Ridículo de fácil. Só que você esqueceu que eu não nasci pra transfiguração. Eu vou me ferrar. Socorro Merlin!

- Calma. Seu eu te ajudar você sai comigo?

- Você _não vai_ me ajudar.

- Então você vai se ferrar no teste.

Minto! Ingressos de graça para o funeral do Potter. Eu dou as pedras! Agora sim. Muito melhor e bem mais chamativo.

- Eu não vou implorar pela sua ajuda.

- Só pedir ta bom.

- Eu não vou pedir!

- Então eu vou te ajudar contra a sua vontade.

Tem que rir não? Me ajudar contra a minha vontade? Isso existe?

- Vamos lá Lil. Você sabe que consegue. Você não chegou ao sétimo ano sabendo absolutamente nada.

- Uh! Eu sou muito **burra**. Eu sei que só são uns _feiticinhos à toa_, para transformar meus sapatos em _jacarés_ ou minha mesa num _dragão_, mas é simplesmente impossível Potter.

- Nada é impossível, Lily. Nós estamos aqui há uns 20 minutos e você ainda não me azarou ou gritou "Eu te odeio Potter" então ainda existe esperança.

Exatamente. "Eu te odeio Potter" deveria ter sido o primeiro cartaz e não o... Perdi as contas.

- Não importa. Eu preciso de ajuda! Cadê a Marlene?- falei empurrando-o _levemente_ para o lado e como ainda tinha neve no chão e ele me agarrou pela mão fomos os dois para o chão.

- Lily, amor da minha vida, seja racional. A Marlene sumiu porque até ela e o Padfoot já se acertaram. Então, se você não quer namorar comigo pelo menos me deixa te ajudar a passar de ano!

Ele fez esse pequeno discurso enquanto eu estava sentada no chão gelado na frente dele. E a Lene e o Sirius são um caso a parte. E outra: ela tinha prometido me ajudar hoje.

Vende-se melhor amiga imprestável! Brinde: o namorado cachorro dela. Merece um anuncio no Profeta Diário ao lado do da garota do tempo.

- Sem gracinhas.

- Isso significa que eu posso te ajudar? – ele perguntou todo esperançoso enquanto levantava e estendia a mão pra mim. Dei um tapa nele e levantei sozinha, não sem antes escorregar e cair de joelhos.

- É é, pode ser.

Eu devo estar muito desesperada mesmo.

Precisa-se de professor particular de transfiguração. Preço a combinar. Por que eu não pensei nisso antes?

- Ótimo. Primeiro você tem que se concentrar Lil. Você sabe os feitiços, mas precisa se focar no que vai ser transfigurado. - falou tudo isso muito rápido dando a impressão de que não queria que eu desistisse da minha idéia maluca de ter aceitado.

Já vejo tudo... Venha ver a garota psicótica! Completamente louca, ela come pregos com molho picante. Isso em 5000000 de panfletos espalhados por Londres com a minha foto.

- Eu tento fazer isso sempre. Mas a minha falta de concentração ganha sempre. No que você pensa pra se concentrar?

- Em nada! É pra esvaziar a cabeça e pensar na transformação.

E no verso: Patrocinado por Potter's Manicômio. Com a foto do Potter do lado de jaleco branco.

- Vamos ver... Você consegue fazer isso? -E conjurou um clipe.

- Acho que sim. - e fiz o mesmo floreio que ele. Milésimos de segundo depois eu tinha um clipe na mão.

Weeee! Me concentrei pra não explodir de alegria.

- E isso? – falou fazendo o clipe virar uma pedrinha.

- Também. – e transfigurei meu clipe em pedra também. Uhu!

- Você sabe fazer isso? – e transformou a pedra num rato. – Se você não tiver medo claro. – acrescentou enquanto segurava o ratinho branco pela cauda.

- Não tenho. – e me esforcei ao máximo pra ter um rato na minha mão. E, triunfante, ergui o ratinho pelo rabo.

- Legal. Você não é ruim em transfiguração Lily. Só precisa de um estímulo. No caso a pessoa que você ama em segredo te dando umas aulinhas.

Potter, o adivinho. Daria um bom numero num freak show.

- Ha ha. Incrivelmente engraçado.

- Desculpe. -ele falou rindo. – Ponha seu ratinho no chão e tente transformá-lo em um gato.

- _Excuse me_?

- Num gato. Se vira. Os examinadores não vão dizer "um gato, por favor, Srta.Evans. E ele é transfigurado com um floreio da varinha da esquerda para a direita e uma sacudidela do pulso, sim".

- Assim?

E fiz o movimento.

Pra minha completa surpresa eu _fiz_ um gato. Quer dizer... Eu transfigurei um gato. Malhado... Com uma manchinha no olho esquerdo.

- Parabéns Lil! Eu sabia que você conseguiria.

Buttons de incentivo a Srta. Evans: Vai Lilyyyyyyy! Por apenas um euro. Compre o seu! Convence?

- Valeu Potter.

- James.

- Potter.

- Não. Me chama de James.

- Ah! Não obrigada.

Ele meneou a cabeça e riu. Apontou a varinha para o meu gatinho, que a essa altura já estava do outro lado da sala, e o convocou.

- Fica com ele. Eu tenho que ir. E não se preocupe você vai se sair bem no teste amanhã. -me entregou o gatinho, saindo da sala tão silenciosamente quanto tinha entrado, e eu fiquei olhando as pegadas na neve, ainda não derretidas na neve que eu mesma tinha causado.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava parada na frente da minha obra prima enquanto os alunos gritavam por James Potter enlouquecidamente. Ele cruzou o portal que dava para os jardins e viu a enorme faixa que eu tinha feito.

James, obrigada por tudo. Tirei O! E é culpa sua! E eu não te amo em segredo. Te amo publicamente também. Ass.: Lily!

Sorriu pra mim e com uma sacudida da varinha fez uma faixa, que não chegava aos pés da minha, claro, em que estava escrito:

EU JÁ SABIA!

E ele riu quando, uma semana depois, viu que os alunos usavam buttons escritos J/L. Sinceramente, acho que eu deveria fazer publicidade e propaganda!

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Gostou? Odiou? Amou?

Review a vontade!

Parabens miss Janeee!

bjooxx everybodyy!

by Jhu!


End file.
